Silver meets Harold, Lewis, and Hen
Sylveondream: Harold ran after his Church Grim, Shady, Who was running with a towel in her bag. "Shady come back here!" He suddenly tripped on himself falling into the ground. Silverliné Carew: Oh! ( The woman hikes up her skirts and rushes down the stairs in tiny pattering steps. She sinks down beside him. ) Are you okay sir?! Sylveondream: "Yeah, I am." Harold smiled meekly, shady roughly playing with the towel not to far away. Silverliné Carew: ( She furrows an eyebrow quizzically, her eyes traveling to the source of the impact. No unusual shapes, no blood seeping through his pants. Miraculously, he was right. Her eyes return to his and she returns the smile, the right side of her mouth wrinkling into a small dimple. ) Huh. I'll take your word for it then! Sylveondream: "My name is Harold Thompson." he introduced himself, getting and dusting himself off." And that little Church Grim is my pet, Shady." Silverliné Carew: ( She curtseys first to Harold, and then to Shady. ) Miss Silver Carew. It's a pleasure to meet you...both! Sylveondream: "I apologize that we had to meet like this." he stated, shady wagged her tail gleefully and rushed up to Silverline. Silverliné Carew: Oh hello cutie! ( She bends down and scratches Shady behind the ear. She turns to Harold. ) Ahhh it's okay! We all have our unflattering moments! Sylveondream: Harold blushed at her comment." Well it is my first night here so I was trying to find my way to the kitchen." Shady wagged her tail and tried to lick Silverline's hand. Silverliné Carew: The kitchen...Oh! that one's easy. I think. ( She rubs the back of her head. ) I've only been here a week so I'm not exactly an expert at this either. I've been there a few times though. You know the dining...? no. No you don't. Um. So there's this hall. There's actually a lot of them here but that's BESIDES the point. The hall you want is the one that reaches back behind the stairwell. Keep following that, don't enter ANY other rooms or you're going to get hopelessly lost. If you don't go exploring, the hall will take you straight into the kitchen where there may or may not be an angry territorial cook. Sylveondream: Harold laughed. "Territorial cook?" he asked." There is nothing more terrorizing than a werewolf attacking you and nearly killing you." Silverliné Carew: ( She places her hands together, forming a double finger gun that she points directly at Harold. ) True, but Rachel's a close second. Sylveondream: "Who is Rachel?" he asked trying to stop from laughing again. Silverliné Carew: She's the territorial cook I mentioned. I hear she's a pretty pleasant person...except for when you grab something you're not supposed to. There's a guy named Hy... A guy and he supplies this place. He's mostly the one who gets it for taking her personal food. Sylveondream: "Well she doesn't sound too vicious." Harold ignored the feeling of Shady pulling his pant leg knowing that she only wanted attention and someone to play." And who is the other person?" Silverliné Carew: ( She scrunches her face up. ) I'm not too sure. A lot of people say he's the founder's boyfriend? Sylveondream: "Wow." Harold thought at what information he was given and smiled but the smile quickly faded when his old wound brought pain making him double over. Silverliné Carew: Oh oh oh take it easy there sir! ( Silver lunges forward and places a hand on his back to keep him steady. ) Let's get you off your feet before you really do break something. ( She guides him back over to the staircase and down onto one of the steps. Very quietly, she begins counting beats. ) 1, 2, 3, Rest. 1, 2, 3, Rest. 1, 2, 3, Rest... Sylveondream: "I'm find madam, just an-" he was caught off by another violent string of pain that send him to the floor falling to his knees. Shady whined from the top of the stairs, concerned for her owner. Silverliné Carew: Okay, you know what? You're not fine. We need to get you to a doctor... somehow. Sylveondream: "Just an old wound acting up." he gritted thru his teeth. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( As if on cue, a handsome man strolls through the door. The jaunty tune he'd been whistling sticks in his throat when he eyes the pair. He rushes over and kneels beside the injured. ) How long? Sylveondream: "11 years ago." he tried to get up using the stairs to support himself and grabbing his chest/stomach where the scars are. Shady bounced over to the trio whining with worry and sadness. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He reaches out and places a firm hand on his shoulder. ) Easy there. I think I'd like to take a look at the wounds if you don't mind. I also have something that can ease your pain in the infirmary. Sylveondream: "thank you." he smiles weakly, frowning at the new person, shady stepped in front of the two and growled. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen bristles slightly before releasing his hand to kneel down at Shady's level. He offers the Grim his hand. ) It's okay love, I'm a doctor. I'm here to help your mummy, not to hurt him! Sylveondream: Cautiously sniffing the doctor's hand she frowned when she smelled nothing but rubbing alcohol which made her sneeze. "Shea's just concerned." Harold said gesturing to the pooch. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( cooing ) oh I know! poor baby! ( He scratches her behind the ear before standing back up with loudly creaking knees. ) Sylveondream: Still not liking the doctor she didn't move from the spot and only glared at him. "That must of hurt." Harold said flinching at the sound with shady mimicking her owner. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Oh it's just a product off carrying people throughout your adulthood. Speaking of which, how would you rate your pain now? You look a little better, but I'd like to make sure you're okay. ( He winks at Shady. ) Sylveondream: "Uh, 8 I think." he asked not knowing the actual number. Shady blinked and tilted her head confused at the gesture. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): An 8 eh? You're pretty good at masking excruciating agony then. Do you need any help walking? Jekyll1886: From behind one of the columns of the great hall came a small, soft, involuntary snicker at Hen's "excruciating agony" comment. Lewis peeked around to get a better look at the goings-on. Sylveondream: "I think so." he let go of the railing trying to stay on his feet, Shady took her eyes off of the doctor and back at Harold stepping back just in case he needed room. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( In one sweeping motion, the doctor lifts him off his feet and into his arms- bridal style. He nods to all three people. ) Then let's be off. Sylveondream: "Wait what?" confused at the sudden motion he was in Harold didn't know what to say of this. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Swiftly, Hen carries Harold up the stairs and into his office. He pauses to allow Shady to catch up to them before leading them into the infirmary. He gently places the man on a bed. ) There you go. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile... Jekyll1886: Having accidentally revealed himself with a snicker at Hen's wry comment, Lewis decided to go ahead and introduce himself. It was only proper. Besides, he'd arrived late to this impromptu gathering, and hadn't caught everyone's names. As the young lady happened to be nearest him (and as Hen was busy with the other fellow and his dog), Weir made his way over to her first. He made certain his footfalls were clearly audible, but not so loud as to be startling. Silverliné Carew: ( Her eyes widen in surprise ) Oh hello there! Jekyll1886: "Hello," he returned amiably. "Lewis Weir. I do apologize if I've startled you, Miss...?" Silverliné Carew: Silver Carew ( Her small mouth curls into an amiable smile. ) And you don't need to worry, you didn't startle me... I saw you coming from a little ways ( Her hands wring gently as her mind sorts through words like a carefully crafted script. Contradictions to explain, quirks to hide. If she hadn't been startled, then why surprised? Surely he would ask that question next and she had no satisfactory answer. ) Jekyll1886: He heard everything after "Carew" as if from a great distance, down a wind tunnel. Time slowed down. His heart froze in his chest. His breath left him. His face grew suddenly pale as a vertiginous wave of anxiety crashed in upon him. Then he took a breath. Remembered himself, his surroundings. Exhaled. Let the ghost of past trauma pass through him and out of him. "Ah. Miss...Carew." It felt odd even saying the name, but he pressed on. "I hope you'll not think ill of me for asking, but are you, by any chance, at all related to Sir Danvers Carew?" Silverliné Carew: Not that I know of. ( "Why? He a friend of yours? "Is he an important figure?" No. None of those would do. ) Jekyll1886: "Ah. Good," said Weir, relieved. If things played out in this dimension the way they had in his, at least she wouldn't lose a loved one. "A pleasure to meet you, by the way." Silverliné Carew: ( Her mouth opens "Same to you" '' "Same goes to you" "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" ) ''You as well! ( She nods, her smile warming. ) Jekyll1886: "Charmed," he said, smiling. "By the by, what brings you to the Society, Miss Carew?" he asked. New lodgers had been appearing practically every week; he wondered what her field of study might be. Silverliné Carew: I...don't know? ...I really don't know how I got here. Jekyll1886: "Don't know how you...?" he echoed. That's unexpected, he thought to himself. Perhaps she was being metaphorical? But, no, No... he thought, she looks genuinely confused. The feeling was mutual. "Do you mean to say that you...don't know how you physically arrived here at the Society?" He hoped his guess wasn't wrong, or this was going to turn very awkward, very quickly. Silverliné Carew: Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying! One minute I'm taking high tree and the next I'm being hurled through a tunnel and tossed onto the stairs here. Jekyll1886: "Oh," he said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I hail from another realm myself, but that's...quite the sudden voyage, to say the least. I've an acquaintance who might be able look into it for you, if you like." Silverliné Carew: Erm, sure! It might be worth a look at. Jekyll1886: "I'll ask him about it, then. When did you 'drop in', so to speak?" Silverliné Carew: About a week ago. October 31st. Jekyll1886: "All Hallow's Eve? Interesting. I'll relay that to him. In the meantime, how do you plan to pass the time here at the Society, if you don't mind my asking?" Silverliné Carew: I...erm... I haven't figured that out yet. Jekyll1886: "Hmm. I suppose the best place to start would be to ask yourself what your interests are." Silverliné Carew: Interests... ( Do go on. Tell the stranger your life story. ) '' ''That's a pretty broad...um... What is it you guys do here? Jekyll1886: "A better question might be, 'What don't we do here?'" he said with a laugh. "There are medical doctors, a psychologist or two, a chanteuse, many different stripes of chemists and biologists, physicists, astronomers, engineers, explorers, botanists, geologists. There are also several lodgers with an interest in the supernatural. Not to mention staff, security, and more than a few dimensional travelers. A vibrantly motley lot, with disparate yet overlapping interests." Silverliné Carew: Wow that really is something! ( So what is this place again? ) Jekyll1886: "The Society for Arcane Sciences even has an 'experimental confectionist'--so if Mr. Doddle asks you to taste something, you may want to ask him what it is before you try it. Fair warning." Silverliné Carew: ( She nods enthusiastically. ) Oh! Thanks for the warning then. Jekyll1886: "If you are planning on staying--particularly if you intend to reside on the premises--you should speak with Dr. Lanyon, preferably sooner than later. He underwrites the Society; you'll need at least his tacit approval." Silverliné Carew: ( She pauses, a micro gesture cleverly disguising the growing horror beneath. Under her thick chocolate bangs, she can feel a heat prickling- threatening to spread onto her lilly white face. "... You'll need at least his tacit approval." " And if I don't have it? What then? I have no place else to go. I tried going back home but the door only opens one way. I won't survive on the streets." ...The streets... ... The ruffians. They would just love a fresh piece of meat. They'll be ALL OVER you- 1, 2, 3, rest. 1, 2, 3, rest. 1, 2, 3, rest... She forces a toothy grin onto her face, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes. ) Ah! Of course ( She nods ) ( *Anxiety mode activated* ) Jekyll1886: "Simply explain your circumstances, as you did to me. He may be more inclined to house you if you don't require a separate room of your own. Ask about; see if any of the other lodgers would be amenable to sharing their quarters. Then go to Lanyon," he advised. Silverliné Carew: ( "of ALL the days you choose to go gallivanting around it HAD to be this one! Now look what you've done! We've attracted more attention than you've been given in your life, managed to be handed more than a share of pity AND we're going to be removed from the premises for squatting. Way to go Dumb koph! I hope you like restraining orders, rape, and rat stew. Because that's what the rest of our life looks like." She continues to nod and smile, ignoring the raging voice in her head. ) Of course! Thank you kindly for the advice. Jekyll1886: "You're most welcome." Lewis seemed to be weighing something in his mind. After a few moments, he spoke. "If by chance things don't go your way," he said, pulling out one of his cards, "stop by. I can ask certain acquaintances of mine if they have anything promising." The card read: Dr. Lewis B. Weir ''' Transcendental Metaphysicist '''and listed an address on Hanover Street, just off Hanover Square. Silverliné Carew: ( Tiny red splotches begin to appear around the base of her jaw and she accepts the card. ) Thank you kindly. ( "Oh look! More handouts! Congratulations, he feels sorry for you. ...How does he know anyway? Is he reading your mind? Or are you just that dense?" )'' '''Jekyll1886:' "My pleasure." Somewhere, a clock struck the hour, the reverberations echoing across the vast interior of the hall. Weir started to attention. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Carew, I'm afraid the bell tolls for me." He rose from the bench. "I wish you luck in your endeavors." Silverliné Carew: Yeah thank you.. You too good sir! Share › Jekyll1886: He nodded. "Adieu." With that, he took his leave. Silverliné Carew: ( As soon as he leaves, she slips behind a door and vanishes. ) Obtained From She Came in through the Bathroom Window Category:Main Plot Category:Potential